epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Redinosaur/Flowey vs Dimentio (first rap battle)
So I thought I might as well do this. I'm pretty new to this whole article creation thing I really want to turn this into a real battle, audio and visuals and all, but for now I guess I'll post the lyrics. I've been working on rapping and have some knowldge with animating, so I might be able to pull something off. If I do end up doing so then I'll more than definitely post the finished battle here. EDIT: Oh yeah, here's the instrumental. Also, I made a thumbnail type thing for this video as well so here it is: Welp. Here we go. (starts around 0:17) Dimentio: Master of Dimensions, Pleaser of Crowds I am… Dimentio! Ready to seize the rap crown! And so I strike against this failed experiment! A weeb dinosaur's the reason for your existence! You're just a lonely flower who’ll never see the world above All you do is steal hearts but you still get no LOVE! I’ll beat you Bleck and blue, burn you to your Core, And when I’m through with you, there’ll be buckets of asGore Flowey: Howdy! I’m FLOWEY! Who are you again? A genderbent HARLEY QUINN little washed-up has-been? You’re just a humble servant, more ANNOYING than the DOG Best not pester this jester who vapes up a purple fog This MAD DUMMY ain’t got nothing ‘gainst this FLOWER POWER Go hop on a BI-SICLE and retreat to your little tower Sorry DIMENTIA, but some one has to best you! Golly, I guess little old me will have to do! See that heart? Like your rhymes, it starts out weak And there's no SAVING yourself unless you find some LV Well, even so, LV is shared through pellets like this Move around! Get as many that this FIRE FLOWEY’s spit You idiot! In this world it’s DISS or be DISSED This heretic’s a lunatic like scientific DR. APLHYS ‘Cuz I’m not YOUR BEST FRIEND, I’m YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE I come from UNDERTALE, you come from UNDERWHERE I cause so many heart breaks like a teenage star And like GRILLBY’S I’m owning these bars So that’s it for this TU-TORIEL, it’s finally completed! Best return home to your ol’ DIMENSION D-FEATED! Dimentio: Beat me, Asriel, you must be Dreem-ing You say you spit fire but I just see you as Steam-ing My game is an icon, while yours will fade away in dust In time we'll be remembered and you will Papy-rust I’ll crush this cackling tacticle in Fracktails, honestly Your character is more reminiscent of Plants vs Zombies This little daisy's Two-Faced like a young Harvey Dent I find Floro Sprouts more threatening than this wench! Speaking of your tu-Toriel, it’s been done before, flower I’m sure GLaDOS, oh Chell show you what for Your game just 8-bit off so many other in the past You’re Eartbounded to run out of business like Burgerpants Your Chara-cter is just Bill Cipher, minus the class More than Gravity will Fall once I Down-B your ass! Now before I make you return to your World of Nothing I’ve got something to show ya, my true power I’ll bring ''---turns into Super Dimentio'' My Linelands are beloved, while on the Flipside, The only thing your fans liked a'bout you was when you died! My time’s run out, hold this Mr. L and take a bow! Because I’ve mirrored your defeat, and that’s all! Ciao! Flowey: Hahahaha, while this Pixl was having a little pow-wow I took the human souls! Look what I can do now! ''--changes into Omega'' You may be Super, but I’m Omega! I’m Determined to crush this V for Vendetta As you try to get a-Head, we’re swimming in money While the only paper you make is in 2d! I’m the GOAT, this Joker will choke on rhymes he got served! Oh please, and that’s just the Tippi the iceberg Who won? Dimentio Flowey Category:Blog posts